Recuérdame
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: AU/ Ella se encontraba tirada en la cama de un hospital, sin recordar nada, con la compañía de un peli-azul. En verdad esto era raro.../¿Quien eres? ¿Y que hago acá?/ One-shot Amuto.


**Si, si, muy bien… mientras yo, la chica muy irresponsable con sus historias, que demora un millón de años en publicar, le den un tiempo específico para escribir mejor. Les quiero dar como un regalo a ustedes, pacientes y buenos lectores. Espero que les guste, aunque es mi primera Tragedy creo…**

**Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer:<strong> Shugo chara es propiedad de Peach-Pit. (N/A: Sigo esperando la continuación del manga ¬¬ XD)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recuérdame<strong>

Ella estaba ahí, tirada, en una cama de hospital, vendada casi todo su cuerpo, sin recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido. Lo único que recordaba eran gritos, la ambulancia llegar y un misterioso peli-azul acercándose a ella… ¿Un peli-azul? ¿Ese misterioso chico la ayudo? No puede ser…

De repente la puerta se abrió, haciendo su aparición un chico joven y apuesto. De cabellera azul y ojos zafiro.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto.

-Tsukiyomi -le respondió fácilmente, dándole solo su apellido.

-¿Qué haces acá?-el solo se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Amu y se sentó al costado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-el esquivo la pregunta anterior.

-B-bueno si… aunque tengo dolor de cabeza…-dijo Amu mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza con dolor.

El solo rio al ver su expresión de dolor.

-Oye… Tsukiyomi… ¿Por qué estoy acá?-el mencionado solo mostro una expresión de disgusto hacia su pregunta.

-Un accidente de auto…-Amu abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Sufrí un accidente de auto? ¿Acaso me chocaron con un auto? ¿Y el responsable?-

-El huyo…-le respondió a su última pregunta.

-Que poco hombre…-suspiro-¿Y tú que haces acá?

-Solo soy un joven que quiere ayudar a los necesitados…-Amu mostro una sonrisa a tal respuesta.

-Qué lindo…-Ikuto solo sonrió por el cumplido.

El doctor entro a la sala, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

-Disculpe… señorita Hinamori ¿Se encuentra bien?-Amu sonrió.

-Sí, aunque aún tengo algo de dolor en las piernas.-

-¿No era la cabeza?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Mejor dicho todo el cuerpo…-

-Entonces… joven Tsukiyomi ¿No le molestaría ayudar a la señorita Hinamori a salir a caminar?

-Claro que no me molesta.

-Perfecto, así la joven se acostumbrara a caminar y hacer que su cuerpo duela menos… muy bien, adelante.

Ikuto cargo a Amu estilo princesa, como ya era su costumbre. Llegaron hasta la puerta de afuera del hospital, Amu hizo que sus pies tocaran el piso y cogió al mismo tiempo la mano de Ikuto.

-Que linda noche…-comento Amu.

-Si…

-Mira… ¿Ese es tu auto?-Amu señalo aquel auto de color azul, pero tenía un defecto, pareció que estaba chocado, como si algo lo hubiera hecho pedazos la parte delantera.

-Si es mío-Amu puso cara de sorprendida.

-Se ve dañado.

-Tuvo hace un tiempo un accidente de auto.

-Que mal… ¿Y no lo mandaste a reparar?-Ikuto solo miro al frente.

-No me alcanzaba el dinero…

-Ohh…-de repente del bolsillo de Amu empezo a vibrar algo, al parecer era su celular y era nada más, ni nada menos que una llamada de su preocupada madre.

Después de un buen regaño y una disculpa departe de Amu. Colgó el teléfono y su mamá iría a verla al hospital en unos minutos.

-¿Una llamada perdida?-Amu se sorprendió al ver en su agenda un montón de esas llamadas y lo más curioso es que lo tenía registrado ese nombre como "Ikuto".

-¿Qué ocurre Amu?-le pregunto Ikuto al ver a su acompañante con cara de curiosidad.

-Tengo muchas llamadas no contestadas… Y es de un nombre que no recuerdo…

-¿Por qué no lo llamas?-Amu sonrió. Para después oprimir ese botón verde de su celular que decía llamar.

Un tono de un celular se llenó en el ambiente, Amu vio a su costado y si, era el celular azul de Ikuto. El peli-azul saco su aparato del bolsillo y cancelo la llamada.

-¿Ikuto?-el peli-azul agacho la mirada.

Amu rápidamente vio sus llamadas y vio que todas eran de Ikuto, también tenía una grabada, coloco que reproduzca esa llamada y solo se podía oír esta conversación en aquella grabación:

.

"¿Enserio? No puedo creer que lo olvidaras…"

**No es mi culpa… Rima me había llamado y no podía ignorarla**

"Amu, sabes que te amo, pero eres una tonta cuando olvidas las cosas…"

**¿Así? Y yo cometí el error al haberme enamorado de un pervertido más grande que yo.**

"Creí que habías olvidado ese tema…"

**Pues no y sabes que…**

**.**

Antes de terminar la oración se oyeron ruidos y la conversación acabo.

Amu miro a Ikuto y pregunto fríamente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque estoy acá?

Ikuto suspiro.

-Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, soy o mejor dicho era tu novio-Amu sintió un escalofrió por lo último- Estas acá por mi culpa…-una lagrima empezo a salir de los ojos azul zafiro del peli-azul.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguro no recuerdes Amu… Pero yo fui el del accidente… fui yo porque estas herida… es mi culpa porque no me recuerdas….

-¿Eso es posible?-

-Según el doctor si… debido al accidente no me recuerdas… porque en ese momento estábamos teniendo una pelea, yo estaba manejando, no mire el camino y… tu justo pasabas…-Amu empezo a llorar.

La pequeña peli-rosa dio una vuelta para quedar mirando a Ikuto y rápidamente le dio un abrazo, uno sincero, al parecer sin rencor alguno, mientras ella lloraba.

-No te recuerdo… sé que te amé, sé que te quise y perdón… perdón por no recordarte Ikuto…-el peli-azul respondió rápidamente el abrazo y así se quedaron casi toda la noche…

Ella no lo recordaba… el a ella si… eso era suficiente para Ikuto. Pero si quería recordar tendría que esperar y él está dispuesto para esperar cuando tiempo sea necesario para volver a estar con su querida Amu…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok, no sé si lloraron y espero que sí(?. Pero a mí me gusto escribirlo, no sé, estoy en esos momentos de depresión y esas cosas… <strong>

**Y bueno… perdón si se encuentra algo mal escrito o redactado, no soy la mejor todavía además me están botando rápido de la computadora… como odio las tareas T-T**

**Cuídense… Ruthy-chan**


End file.
